The Media
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: the media finally found out joey and seto's relationship after a year! what will happen? will the couple be all right and stay together after the media? read to find out! SetoJoey, YugiYami, SerenityMokuba (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: The Media

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! The sequal to KaibaCorp. Business! Read it before entering this!!! here....

It's been a year and a half since Joey and Seto had been dating since Joey's class had went to KaibaCorp. that very day, there secret relationship had been going on forever so Yugi and the gang doesn't know except for Mokuba. Mokuba however was excited for his brother for finding a lover of his own, even though it was his own enemies and falling in love with him was kinda weird. No people were around them when Joey and Seto dated, they just act it was some sort of business thing since Joey works at the Game Shop for a few hours.

"Seto!" A voice cried worriedly behind Seto's office door, Seto blinked in shocked as he opened the door and found Mokuba standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Seto asked annoyed, "yea! But guess what's gonna worry you?" Mokuba asked. Seto frowned, "what are you talking about?" He asked. "Eventually somebody told the newspapers people and came towards my school," Mokuba began.

"What?!" Seto asked angrily, "they barged into the classroom and they were forced out with the security guards out off the building," Mokuba explained. Seto sighed, "this is bad," he said unhappily. "Sir? There's a whole flock of people outside the mansion," Roland said suddenly as he came inside the office, "how the hell do they know?! We've kept it a secret for a year!" Seto cried.

"Perhaps somebody didn't forget," Mokuba suggested as Seto stared at him. "Shouldn't we be picking up someone by now?" Roland asked, Seto gasped. "Oh no! Joey!" Seto cried worriedly. In Joey's apartment, "I can't believe your sick big brother!" Serenity cried unhappily. Joey groaned, "I'm not that sick! I just have a cold," Joey replied. Serenity sighed, "it's the same thing," she said.

Just than they heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Serenity said as she went to the door. Serenity screamed loudly as Joey ran towards her and gasped, "are you and Seto Kaiba really dating?!" A reporter asked. "We want to see you kiss for the headline news!" Another reporter cried, Joey slammed the door into there faces and looked at Serenity worriedly.

"Come on, let's go and run out in the fire escape stairs," Joey said as Serenity nodded. Once they were out, they were ducking behind the walls so none of the news reporter could find them. "We have to find Kaiba!" Serenity cried quietly, Joey nodded. Just than they heard tire screeching into a halt, Joey and Serenity turned around and saw Seto in the driver seat.

"Get in!" Seto cried angrily as the two nodded and quickly went in, "they are getting away!" A news reporter cried as one of them spotted the car. "Why are they after us now?" Joey asked unhappily, "the person just told them now," Mokuba said as he was in front with his brother. This is gonna be trouble, Seto thought unhappily as he thought about his lover, Serenity, Mokuba and KaibaCorp.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: this is gonna be at least 2-3 chapters

me: dunno yet

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	2. The Other Place

Chapter 2- The Other Place

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Seto? Where are we going?" Joey asked worriedly as he looked back to see if any of the cars are following them, "to my retreat place," Seto said smiling. "Retreat?" Serenity asked confused, "see, Seto and I bought another mansion that nobody knows that we live there. We go there for protection just in case the media follow us for some reason," Mokuba explained. "Oh, that's why you weren't always at the mansion at those times," Joey said as he thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked surprised, Serenity began to giggle as Joey glared at her. "What? It's not my fault that you always go at the same time to watch Kaiba by his bedroom window," Serenity said as Joey blushed and looked down. Seto looked back at Joey as the car was stopped to a halt as there was traffic all around them, "is she kidding puppy?" He asked as Joey shook his head.

"Uh Seto?" Mokuba asked as the cars began to move, Seto went back to his driving. "How far is your place?" Serenity asked sleepily, "one hour. You can sleep if you want Serenity," Seto said as Serenity nodded and began to sleep. Joey yawned as he looked out the window, "how big is the mansion?" He aksed as Seto smirked. "Bigger than the one in Domino," Seto replied as Joey blinked surprised.

In the retreat, "this is your place?!" Joey cried surprised as he saw the mansion looking like a castle overlooking the view on top of the hillside. Serenity woked up and saw the mansion, "whoa! There's even stables and a huge field!" She cried excitedly. "Seto! Can we go horseback riding?!" Joey asked jumping up and down, Seto laughed as he pressed the button to open the gate.

"Sure, but I think Mokuba should instruct you what to do on a horse," Seto said. Joey pouted, "but I want you!" He cried as Mokuba glared at him. "Puppy, I have something to do in the meantime. I'll join you later, how about that?" Seto asked as everyone got out off the door. "Fine, but we want something to drink first," Joey replied as Seto nodded and they all went inside.

"This is huge! Were's the pool room?" Serenity asked looking around, "you mean swimming pool right?" Mokuba asked as Serenity nodded. "It's indoors, I'll show you later after we horseback. I want to ride on Vanilla again cause last time I rode her it was quite awhile," Mokuba said as Serenity nodded. "Um Seto? Can I stay with you?" He asked, Seto frowned as he looked at him.

"It's gonna be boring though," Seto said as Joey sighed. "Fine, I'll go with my sis and Mokuba," Joey said as he left. "Sir? There's some guys standing by the door waiting for you," Roland said coming in the living room. Seto sighed, "better not be the media," he said quietly as he opened the door and found four guys standing there. "Ah Mr. Kaiba, we've been waiting for you," one of the guys said.

"What is it that you want?" Seto asked angrily, "now, now. We have a offer for you and we can call off the media after five days," the other man said. Seto growled, "what's the offer?" He asked. "Why won't we come in your office? If you have one," the man said smirking. Seto looked at every guy, I don't like them at all, he thought worriedly as he stepped aside to let the man come in.

"Come this way," Seto said angrily as they followed him into his office.

tbc...

me: ok, 4-5 chapters probably

joey: lol, you don't know how many, don't you?

me: no! augh! i thought it was 2-3 but it isn't!!!

joey: lol, that's what you get

seto: shut up puppy

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

serenity: review and update!!!


	3. The Offer

Chapter 3- The Offer

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto and the four man went inside his office and closed the door behind them, "I see that you've got company here," the man said as he looked out the window and saw Mokuba, Joey and Serenity on the horses. "Leave them out off this," Seto said angrily as the man smirked, "I'm guessing that blonde boy is your boyfriend and that's his sister with him, am I right?" The other man asked.

"What are your names first?" Seto asked, "my name is Eric, this is Josh, Dan and Edwin," Eric said as he pointed to each man. "First of all, how the hell do you know that I'm here?" Seto asked angrily, "we followed you here with a device that we put under your limo," Dan said smirking. Seto growled, "what's the offer?" He asked angrily as he looked at each one.

"It's simple really," Josh began, "what is it?!" Seto demanded. "Just sleep with all four of us for four days," Edwin said smiling at him as Seto looked surprised. "Hell no! You do realize that I have a boyfriend and his gonna be suspicous right?" Seto asked angrily, "that's why we are giving you four days. Talk to him tonight and we'll just see," Eric said smirking.

"Seto Kaiba, this is gonna be so much fun," Dan said smiling at him as the four man left. Seto growled angrily, "Seto? who was that?" Joey asked as he, Mokuba and Serenity came inside the room. "There were just business people," Seto said slowly, "business people? As in...?" Mokuba asked confused, "I need to speak with the puppy alone," Seto said unhappily as Mokuba and Serenity looked at each other worriedly.

"See yea than," Serenity said as the two left to go downstairs. "Baby, something the matter?" Joey asked as he went towards Seto and gave him a kiss on the neck, "they offer me something to call off the media," Seto began. "That's great! Is it money?" Joey asked surprised, Seto sighed as he looked at Joey. "It's bigger than that and it might destroy our relationship," he said as Joey's eyes were wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Joey asked, "they want me to sleep with each one of them for four days and on the fifth day they will call off the media," Seto said as Joey looked at him shocked.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how is it?

tristan: you are so cruel!!!

me: it was Yami's idea!!!

Yami: it was not!!!

seto: how could you?!

serenity: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	4. Why?

Chapter 4- Why?

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey was still staring at him with shocked eyes, "Joey? Are you all right?" Seto asked worriedly as Joey stared at him. "Why can't they just ask for money? At least give them a billion dollars to let the media off," Joey said as Seto looked down. "I have no clue, perhaps it's because I'm rich, famous, powerful and so popular that they want to destroy my reputation," he said slowly.

"Than don't let them! Be the Kaiba as before! Cold-hearted to them and just go and grow soft on me," Joey said as Seto smirked. "You really want me to give them billion of dollars, don't you?" He asked, "yea! At least you have your own company, hotel, theme park..." Joey said as Seto sighed. "I dunno know how to contact them anyway," Seto said as Joey growled.

"Just do something about it," Joey said angrily as he went out off the office. "Seto? Everything all right?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he and Serenity came inside the office, Seto looked at them and nodded. "Yes Mokuba, everything is all right," he said as Serenity frowned, "than how come big brother was crying?" She asked as Seto stared at her surprised.

"He was crying?" He asked, Serenity nodded. "I have to go after him!" He cried as he began to go towards the door, "don't! I don't think Joey is in the mood today," Mokuba began. "Why not?" Seto asked angrily, "he said "asshole" and "jerk" when he was leaving the office," Serenity said quietly. Seto blinked and sighed, "I guess so," he said unhappily.

Just than they heard the phone ringing on top of Seto's desk, "aren't you gonna get that?" Mokuba asked. "Just let the answering machine get it," Seto said as everyone nodded and began to leave. "Hi! You have reached the Kaiba household! Unfortunatley, we are not here right now! Please leave your name, phone number behind. We'll call back later," the voice said that sounded like Mokuba.

"Seto Kaiba, I know you can hear me. Pick up the phone or else, we've got something that you want," the voice said sneering as Seto reconized the voice who belonged to Dan. "Seto! Help me please!" The voice cried worriedly, everyone gasped as they heard that it was Joey. Seto growled angrily, "I think you two should go out," he said as Mokuba stared at him.

"But why?" He asked, "go!" Seto cried angrily as Mokuba and Serenity gulped and left him alone. I have a bad feeling about this, Mokuba thought worriedly as he looked down.

tbc...

me: here yea go!!!

tristan: weird chapter huh?

seto: my puppy been kidnapped!!!

joey: HELP ME!!!

Yugi: we will joey

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

dan: review or update!!! OR ELSE!!!

me: shut up you...


	5. The Phone Call

Chapter 5- The Phone Call

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Why with the sudden change Dan?" Seto asked through the phone, "huh? Oh, just cause my boss wants your puppy to have some fun to play with," Dan said smirking as he took out the phone from his ear and gave it to Edwin so Joey can scream through it. "Seto! Help me! I'm in the warehouse in Domino Pier!" Joey yelled angrily and sadly.

Dan smirked as he got the phone again, "his kidding Kaiba, we aren't near there," he said as Seto growled. "I believe my puppy everything he says! What is it that you want from me?" He asked, "oh, how about a billion dollars? Of course you'll still be rich after all, you do have KaibaCorp., the hotel and the theme park, right?" Dan asked as Seto leaned back in his chair.

"Why all of a sudden you want money insetad of me sleeping with you all four of you?" Seto asked as he logged on the computer and try to keep him on hold so he could check on him where he is now. (A/N: i'm not sure what's that called when police does that). Dan shook his head, "we want money so we can be powerful. You do want your puppy back don't you?" He asked.

"Of course! Tell me, where could I meet you?" Seto asked unhappily, "meet me at your theme park in America. That's where we are going tonight," Dan said smirking. "Tonight? But it's barely the afternoon," Seto said surprised, "don't you think I know that dumbass? We need time to adjust," Dan said angrily. Just than Seto heard a beeping noise and saw that it was complete in the computer, "I'll see what..." he didn't finish cause Dan already had hung up on him.

"Guess puppy is right," Seto said as he got up so he could go and call the police and they could arrest the four men and call off the media. The address on the computer was #52 Warehouse at Domino Pier.

tbc...

me: short chappie huh?

yami: the next one is the final

me: it's gonna be long

seto: can't wait to have my puppy back

dan: well be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update!!!


	6. Together Forever

Chapter 6- Together Forever

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the last and final chapter of The Media...

"We are ready Mr. Kaiba," one of the police officers said as they were getting ready to bust into the warehouse in Domino Pier. "Good, cause if you don't arrest those jerks I'll see to it that all of you are fired," Seto said angrily as the police officers gulped. "On my mark," the sergent said quietly as the rest nodded including Seto, "go!" The sergent cried as they ran inside the warehouse.

"Freeze! Police!" They all cried as they were holding there guns to straight to the bad guys, "well, well. Guess you found our hiding place," Edwin said smirking as he looked at Seto. "Where's my puppy?" Seto asked angrily as the police officers were confused by what he just said, but they ignored it so they won't get fired at least. "Your puppy is safe for now," Edwin said as a video screen came down showing Joey was in his bed still covered with blood.

"What did you do to him?!" Seto demanded, "what? We just had fun playing with each other and he was begging for it," Edwin said smiling evilly. Seto growled, "where's Dan? Is he behind all this?!" Seto asked as Edwin shook his head. "You want to see someone though," he said as he stepped back to let the person through, "nice to see you again Kaiba-boy," the voice said as Seto gasped.

"You were behind this?! I should have known!" Seto cried, "you should have. But I suggest you should get your puppy now before it's too late," Pegasus said smirking as Seto growled and ran to a direction hoping it would lead inside Joey's room. "All of you are arrested," the police said as Pegasus smirked, "are we?" He said as he threw a smoke ball onto the ground.

The police officers coughed, as the smoke cleared Pegasus and the others were gone. "Oh no, Kaiba-sama would be angry with us," the police mumbled unhappily. Back in Seto's place, Seto found a room which nobody was guarding it. He opened it and found Joey laying down on the bed, "puppy?" Seto asked softly as Joey looked at him weakly.

"You came," Joey said quietly as Seto smiled and nodded, "yes puppy, I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged him and kissed him on the neck. "Seto? I want to go home now," Joey said quietly as Seto nodded and began to dress Joey, "Kaiba-sama?" A police officer asked worriedly as he came inside the room. "what is it?" Seto asked angrily, "um, Pegasus and the others got away," he said as Seto stared at him angrily.

"He got away?! How?!" Seto asked as Joey was holding his arm to rest on with his head, "I dunno sir, but he used a smoke ball to disappear," the police said weakly. Seto groaned, "you guys are the weakest police in Domino! Get out! I don't want to see you again," he said angrily as the police bowed respectfully to him and left quickly with the others.

Inside the limo, "are you feeling much better?" Seto asked Joey who was laying on his lap. Joey nodded, "much better," he said as the car stopped. "Sir? We arrived at the Kaiba estate," the driver said opening the door, Seto nodded to him as he and Joey got out off the door. "Welcome home puppy, welcome home," Seto said smiling as Joey smiled back.

END!!!!

Me: this story wasn't my best one...

yami: onto with a new story!!!

me: yupity yup!!!

joey: can't wait for the new chapter!!!

yugi: see you next time!!!


End file.
